The Dark One
by MysticMaster2000
Summary: What happens when a dark force comes and the DD's & Tamers join forces read and see but rember to R
1. Prologue

1 The Dark One  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
AN: This is my first Fan Fiction so please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and I'm am not making money off of this Fan Fiction.  
  
It has been a few years since our heroes the Tamers and the Digidestined fought against the dark forces that plagued their world. The Tamers are all in their first year of High School except Suzie  
  
who is in grade school. The new DD's are in their second year of High School while Cody is in his first. The older DD's are in their last.  
  
************************************************  
  
The Tamer's World  
  
Takato woke up after a nice pleasant dream. He sees that it is almost time for school and quickly gets and runs into the bathroom. He the showers, get dress and does the usual. He then runs out of the house with toast in his mouth and Guilmon's bread in his book bag. 'Even though everyone now about the digimon Guilmon still prefers to live were he always lived' thought Takato as he ran to Guilmon's house.  
  
-/-  
  
At Guilmon's house Guilmon was waiting patiently for Takato the come. "Hey Guilmon I'm here and I got food." "How are you today Takatomon?" says Guilmon. "I'm okay boy and look. Your going to love what dad made you today. Takato gets his book bag and pull loads of Guilmon bread. "Yea Guilmon bread." Guilmon shouts and jumps for joy. "Hey Takato" a voice calls out. Takato knows that voice all to well. It is Henry Wong and his sister Suzie Wong along with their digimon partners Lopmon and Terriermon. "Hello Guilmon' Lopmon says. "Nice to see you Guilmon" calls out Terriermon. The three of them were going to keep each other company. "Come lets go" Takato say and turns to leave but stops and turns around. "Are you guys going to be okay." "Of course where going to be okay silly" says Guilmon "Okay where going now" calls out Henry. So Suzie, Takato and Henry walk to school. After a few minutes past they arrive at West Shinjuku Elementary. There they drop Suzie off and keep on walking.  
  
-/-  
  
Henry and Takato walk into class relieved that they are not late. They both look for Kenta and Kazu. Takato spots them playing Digimon Card Game in the back. "There they are Henry let's go." Takato then walks over to them with Henry. "Hi guys how are you?" says Takato. "Fine where just here playing a normal game of digimon want to play to?" says Kazu. Both Henry and Takato grab a chair sit down and play DCG until the teacher comes in and the lesson begins.  
  
-/-  
  
The bell rings and school is out for the Tamers. "Where going to the card shop and can't hang out today but will be there tomorrow bye" Kenta says. Kazu and him then walk towards the card shop. "I've got to pick up Suzie I'll meet you there. Henry then runs to West Shinjuku Elementary. Takato then walks bye himself to Guilmon's House on the ways he meets up with Henry and Suzie. When they all get to Guilmon's house they see the digimon playing tag. When the digimon see the Tamers all run to Suzie. "Are we going to play now Suzie" Lopmon says. "Yea lets go!!" Suzie shouts and they're off all of them running to the park. Takato and Henry stay behind for a little while. "I remember when were Suzie's age" Henry says. "Glad's that's over" they both say together while they run to catch up with Suzie and the digimon.  
  
In the sky above West Shinjuku park a figure with purple hair stares down at the Tamers. He is wearing black boots; black pants with purple strips, black shirt, and black cape, on his face there were purple sunglasses. He chuckled slightly at the behaviors of most of the Tamers. "So these are most of the Tamers who beat the D-Reaper. Pathetic the D-Reaper must have been very weak to loose to these children. Even if these children's digimons are strong they have never faced the powers of darkness before and I have the advantage. So let them try to stop me and they will fail." A tear in space opens behind the mysterious figure and he flies through it and it closes.  
  
************************************************  
  
The Digidestined's world  
  
Kari woke up screaming from the terrible dream she had. Her brother woke up and soothed her back to sleep. Kari then woke up again but this time she didn't have any nightmares. She looked at her clock and gasped it was five minutes away form the time school starts. She jumped out of the bead with a start she showered, got dressed, ate, and did all the other things you have to do when you get up. She quickly ran out of the house and ran for school, she made it to class exactly when the bell ringed. She sat down in her usual seat in between T. K. and Davis. The teacher then starts to teach algebra in the most boring way possible. Eventually Kari dosed off. In Kari's nightmare she saw flash of darkness and people being toured by it. Then a dark hand reached out for her and she screamed. In the real world everyone stared as Kari started to shake violently and then she finally woke up. When she saw everyone was looking at her she grab her stuff and quickly said she was going to the nurse and ran out of the class room. T. K. and Davis bought wanted to follow her but they couldn't so they would wait until the end of the day.  
  
-/-  
  
When then bell rong signaling that school was over Davis and T.K. rushed to the computer room were they knew Kari was wait at. When they got there they saw all the DD's new and old gathered around Kari as she told them about her dream. "Maybe there is a new evil coming and it has something to do with the powers of darkness" Izzy said. "We should ask Gennai if he knows about it and maybe we should get our digimon partners just in case," says Mimi who moved back to Japan. "Yea that's a good idea lets go to the digital but are you all right Kari" Yolei says. "Yea I'm okay" Kari said and forced a smile. "Then let's go Digi-port open" Davis shouted and the digidestined were all sucked in to the digital-world. In the shadows of the computer room the same figure appeared. "It look like the child of light is suffering from my darkness. Oh well let her suffer because nothing can stop me." He laughs diabolically and disappears into the shadows.  
  
AN: Well things have been peaceful for the Digidestined and the Tamers but how long will it last and who is the mysterious figure find out on the episode of the Dark One. Please R&R 


	2. Reunion/Dream

The Dark One  
  
Reunion/Dream  
  
  
  
AN: Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and I am not making money of off the Fan Fiction  
  
************************************************  
  
Digidestined World  
  
When the digidestined arrived at the digital-world they immediately check their Digivices/D3's for the signal of their digimon. When they found that they were all in one place.  
  
-/-  
  
When they got to where their digimon is at they find themselves in a temple with their all in a huddle around a man in white robes. "Gennai it's good to see you" Izzy says as he and the other digidestined move closer. "Were here be- I know why your are here Davis." "What's wrong with our digimon they look like they're in a trance" says Tai. "That's because they are in a trance. You see when I found out a new evil was coming Azolongmon summoned me he gave be a digi-core that will allow you all to digivolve into your highest form until this ordeal is over. Since this digi-core has more power than the other one it's going to take a lot of time before the uploading is complete," Gennai says. He was about to say some more things but he got cut off because the temple started to shake. "It must be the enemy. You children stay here until your digimon wakes up." "But w- No buts you must stay here or you could be kill or captured." Gennai then walks out of the temple to see a mini-army of digimon. In this army are Meramon, Tuskmon, and the leader Andromon. "Gennai if you bring me the digidestined I will spare you" says the Andromon. "Why just not go in there and get them." "You no as well as I that any evil digimon that steps foot in there shall be killed," says the Andromon. "I will never hand over the digidestined so you might as well go." "I gave you a chance Gennai now you die. Lightning Blade" yells the Andromon. The blade of lightning heads straight for Gennai but he deflects it with his sword. He then leaps into the air and brings his sword down on Andromon. Andromon blocks the attack with his metal arm. Gennai continues to slash at Andromon but he keeps on blocking it. Andromon then leaps back and his chest compartment opens. "Missile Barrage." Missiles head for Gennai. He is about to deflect them but they go above him and explode on the ground behind him. Gennai then go flying forward and meets Andromon's fist. He then flies backward hitting the temple wall. Andromon then goes over to him picks him up by the neck and starts to squeeze. Andromon then looks up to see an attack coming right at him. He tosses Gennai aside and leaps form the area where the attack is going to hit. "You leave him alone." He looks up to see Angewomon, Angemon, and Kabuterimon with their partners on the ground. Andromon was going to charge at them but a voice rang through his head. 'Andromon I do not want you to fight them your army is to small to take the on.' "But sir," 'No buts get back here now.' "As you command. It seems I have to go digidestined but I'll be back. Missile Barrage." He fired the missiles at the ground. They exploded and dust covered the area when the dust cleared the mini-army and Andromon were gone.  
  
************************************************  
  
The Dark Ocean Realm  
  
At the Dark Ocean Andromon appears bowing in front of the mysterious figure. "Why did you call me back milord." "That small group of digimon could never stand up to the digidestined's digimon. Don't worry you'll go out again soon." After saying this both of the disappeared.  
  
************************************************  
  
The Digidestined World  
  
"Where did they go?" "They went back to their master Tai," says Gennai. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Matt. "Well you have you digimon partners all you need to do now is wait for them to attack and they will attack," says Gennai. "So now lets go back to the real world," shouts Gabumon. So the digidestined and Gennai go their separate way for now.  
  
************************************************  
  
The Tamers World  
  
"Were am I," Jeri called out. She was walking in eternal darkness that never ended. "Jeri Jeri Jeri," a voice called out. "Who's there." "It's me Leomon." "Leomon, where are you," Jeri yelled into the darkness. "I am in your heart and mind never for get me. I will return to you if you believe that I will." "Yes I believe in you." "Goodbye Jeri I will see you again." With that said Jeri woke up.  
  
-/-  
  
"I don't believe it," says Rika. "That a digital field. But that's impossible the digimon no longer have a reason to enter our world. But I'd better go check it out. Rika put on her glasses and went into the digital field with her D-Power ready. When she got there she saw Guilmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon fighting a digimon known as Devimon. "Renamon go and get him." "As you wish Rika." Renamon then leaped into the air… "Diamond Storm"… and fired her attack at Devimon. Devimon looked up and was hit with the attack and fell to the ground. "Rika there you are," says Takato. Then they hear screaming. They all turn to see Devimon using his touch of evil attack on Renamon. "Who dare you touch me. Now you will suffer a faith worse than deletion." "I don't think so look." Devimon looked over to where Renamon was pointing at and saw Guilmon flying right at him. Guilmon drove his head right into Devimon's Gut. Devimon crashed into the ground. Rika, Suzie, and Henry took out a card. "Digi-Modify- Magnamon's Magna Blaster Activate," shouted Rika. "Digi-Modify- Angemon's Hand of Fate Activate," shouted Henry. "Digi-Modify- Angewomon's Celestial Arrow Activate," shouted Suzie. Armor appeared around Renamon. The armor glowed gold and fired a blast at the fallen Devimon. Terriermon's hand glowed gold and he fired another beam at Devimon. A bow and arrow appeared in Lopmon's hand and she fired the arrow at Devimon. All three attacks combine deleted Devimon. "Where did that digimon come from I thought every thing was all right in the digital-world. "Well I guess there is another threat to the digital world and we have to stop it.  
  
AN: Well it looks like the peace in both worlds have been shattered. Will the Tamers and the Digidestined be ready for the next attack find out on the next episode of the Dark One? Please R&R 


End file.
